The present invention relates generally to electrical equipment and, more particularly, to coverplates for wall mounted electrical outlet boxes.
Electrical boxes are well-known in residental and commerical settings and are commonly used to perform two principal functions. First, an electrical box commonly serves as a mounting structure for installing an electrical device, such as a multi-outlet receptacle, a switch or a fixture, into a covering, such as a wall or ceiling panel. Second, an electrical box commonly serves as a connection point for connecting the electrical device to electrical wires which, in turn, are coupled to a main power source.
Electrical boxes are typically shaped to include a back panel and one or more side panels which project out perpendicularly out from the back panel. The back panel and the one or more side panels together partially define an interior cavity into which the electrical wiring that is connected to the main power source is disposed. Each of the one or more side panels includes a free front edge, the free front edges of the one or more side panels together defining an open front end which provides access into the interior cavity of the electrical box.
With an electrical box properly installed into a covering such as a wall panel, an electrician electrically connects a desired electrical device, such as a dual outlet electrical receptacle, to the wires which are disposed within the interior cavity of the electrical box. In this manner, the electrical device is electrically connected to the main power source. With the electrical device electrically connected to the main power source, the device is typically positioned within the interior recess of the electrical box and is fixedly retained in place by inserting one or more screws through openings formed in the device and, in turn, into threaded engagement with bores formed in the electrical box.
It should be noted that a conventional electrical device, such as a multi-outlet receptacle or a switch, is considerably smaller in size than the open front end of the electrical box in which is it mounted. As a result, with an electrical device properly installed onto an electrical box in the manner set forth above, a portion of the open front end of the electrical box remains open, thereby providing access into the interior cavity of the electrical box. Because active electrical wires are disposed within the interior cavity of the electrical box, undesirable outside elements, such as moisture, can be introduced into the interior cavity of the electrical box, thereby creating a potentially dangerous condition.
Accordingly, it is well known in the art for a faceplate to be disposed over the open front end of an electrical box to protect the electrical wires disposed within the interior cavity of the electrical box from outside conditions.
A faceplate, also commonly referred to in the art as a cover plate, wall plate or switch plate, is typically constructed as a flat, rectangular plastic plate which is shaped to include one or more openings through which a portion of the electrical device can protrude to provide the user with a means for accessing the electrical device. A faceplate is traditionally secured directly onto the electrical device by one or more screws.
Portable electronic appliances, such as cellular telephones, vacuum operated cleaning appliances, shavers, flashlights, personal data assistants (PDAs), tape recorders, dental cleaning appliances and the like, are well-known in the art and typically derive power from one or more batteries which are electrically connected to the internal circuitry of the device. Commonly, battery operated portable appliances of the type described above are provided with a recharging circuit which enables the batteries to be recharged rather than periodically replaced, these types of appliances being commonly referred to as rechargeable portable electronic appliances in the art.
Rechargeable portable electronic appliances typically include a connector which is integrated into its housing and which is electrically connected to the recharging circuit. A recharging cord is typically provided for recharging the appliance, the first end of the cord including a connector which is adapted to releasably electrically connect with the connector on the appliance and the second end of the cord including a conventional plug which is adapted to electrically connect with the two or three prong outlet of a standard electric receptacle. A rechargeable appliance typically operates in either a passive mode (i.e., when the appliance is being recharged) or an active mode (i.e., when the appliance is being used in its intended function).
While a rechargeable portable electronic appliance is in its recharging mode, the user typically places the appliance on a flat surface in close proximity to the outlet, such as a nearby counter top or table. However, when placed on a nearby surface, such as a counter top, the device is often left exposed and unprotected from many dangerous conditions (e.g., water). For example, consumers often place a recharging electronic device on a counter top in close proximity to a sink or other similar place where standing water is commonplace. If the appliance, while recharging, is exposed to certain conditions, such as water, the device can become damaged and/or cause serious bodily injury (e.g., electrocution), which is highly undesirable.